Felix Totah
}} |first = "Spotted by a Minion" |last = "Our New Friend"}} Festus Totah, better known by his nickname Felix, is a demon that has a short fuse and a well-known infatuation with his leader, Satan. He is usually accompanied by his best friend Anthea Rosenfeld or his contractee, Laila Soullier. Biography Festus (who goes by Felix) is a minion of Hell who has an obsessive and invasive loyalty to Satan. He is openly asexual and has a large smoking addiction. Felix dislikes the idea of Natalie making his master do subservient tasks, so he isn’t afraid to interfere in breaking the contract - regardless if Satan retaliates. Felix is largely dependent on his friend/caregiver, Anthea, so he does not maintain a job and is a bit of a mooch. When not with Anthea, he is usually seen loitering around mini marts or at Laila’s house.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies Personality Felix is extremely hot-headed and gets aggravated by the most trivial things. He is rarely seen in a good mood, and can almost always be seen smoking a cigarette. He can also be very sarcastic and insulting, and doesn't seem to care much if he is. History Felix met his closest friend Anthea in Heaven while she was trying to decide whether of not to join the army. Felix, through an immature game, had told her that she should throw her halo against the side of a nearby building to make the choice for her. If it bounced back, she should join. Her throw was so pitiful her halo didn't even come close to hitting the structure. That's when Felix suggested perhaps fate was telling her to stick with him instead. During the Fall Felix persuaded Anthea to fall with him, thus the two became inseparable and lived together on Earth. Plot The Beginning While walking down the street after a shopping excursion at Victoria's Secret, Satan is humiliated when he's spotted by Felix, who is shell-shocked upon seeing his Leader with a teenage girl. Felix later goes back to gossip about the sighting with his long term friend and caretaker, Anthea. She voices her wariness with getting involved in Satan's personal affairs while Felix tirades about how mortifying it must be for his "Master" to be at the beck and call of a high schooler. Felix, however, does not heed Anthea's concerns and decides to follow Satan around, regardless, dragging her along by association. In doing so, he unintentionally spooks Satan while doing volunteer work repairing roofs with Natalie. After spotting Anthea and Felix beside one of the houses, Satan recoils sharply to get out of view and knocks Natalie over the edge of the roof. She lands across from a startled Anthea and Felix, a decidedly unsavory finish to his stalking."Natalie?" While Natalie recovers from her accident, Felix continues to snoop around, inserting himself into the mysterious circumstances that caused Satan to be involved with a human in the first place. He and Anthea break into the factory where the feminine hygiene products were made with Satan's sigil, looking for any clues, when they encounter Zadkiel in disguise. They both see through their facade instantly, telling the impostor to reveal who they truly are. Zadkiel reveals themselves, startling them both at their involvement. Felix becomes enraged that Zadkiel would do something so mortifying to Satan, which causes an entertained Zadkiel to threaten him if Anthea cannot get him under control. She frantically holds Felix back while Zadkiel insults him. Felix ends up leaving with his tail between his legs, Zadkiel's words, "Your gross obsession with someone who doesn't even know you exist" hitting him hard enough to waver and retreat. With no intention of stopping his efforts to free Satan from his contract, Felix unknowingly gains an ally when he runs into Laila Soullier at a local mini mart. He won't admit his gratitude when she buys him cigarettes that the cashier denied him, declaring that he's too young and needs and I.D., but he accepts them nonetheless. When he goes to take his leave, Laila comments on how smoking cigarettes is a "gross obsession" for most people, sparking the memory of Zadkiel at the factory to come to the surface. It angers Felix to the point that he starts to lose his human form, unintentionally revealing to Laila that demons exist. Her shock is palpable but she recovers quickly, declaring that she'd like to be in a contract with Satan, too. After a bout of praising Satan, Felix argues with an undeterred Laila and eventually accepts her offer to help him break Natalie and Satan's contract if he will make a contract with her in the meantime. He returns home and introduces her to Anthea, who is confused and anxious upon hearing of his new and sudden contract. Felix continues to meddle where he shouldn't, secretly attending a party at Michael Panagakos' house, and is horrified to find out that Laila - not knowing what Satan looked like - rejected his advances he'd been given on a bet to approach her. However, when he runs into Natalie at the supermarket some time later, it is merely happenstance. He throws a tatrum in the store and attempts to remove his shirt when she comments that they're wearing the same clothing, narrowly stopped by Anthea who subdues him in embarrassment. Felix calms down the moment he sees Natalie push Satan in front of him, awkward and silent while Natalie and Anthea exchange phone numbers. Felix's insecurities over Zadkiel's words continue to persist until he decides for himself to visit Natalie's house. While there, he desperately asks if Satan even knows who he is, to which Satan remains silent during Felix's pleading. Heartbroken, Felix rushes to leave the house, but then bumps into Natalie in his haste, knocking the beverages out of her hands. She sees his tears and inquires if Satan did something to upset him, trying to apologize for him. He denies it and attempts to save face and get out of her grasp and out the door when Satan reemerges and assures him he knows all of his followers. With his faith in Satan restored, an emotional Felix is declared by Natalie to be one of their new friends. He denies this begrudgingly, but doesn't look upset any longer. Run Arc It does not appear that Felix is stalking Satan and Natalie anymore after his emotional confrontation with them; however, he and Anthea show up on Natalie's lawn some time later, offering to drive the two of them to Oregon to find War, one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Natalie reveals that she and Anthea have been texting since their encounter at the grocery store, much to Satan's annoyance, which makes it abundantly clear to him that they've been keeping tabs on him through Natalie. Natalie accepts their offer regardless without consulting Satan, and they all make their way to Oregon to encounter War. After arriving in Oregon, they finally spot War at a hotel bar. Satan intends to use Anthea as bait, wanting her to seduce him and get War's attention for him. This plan, however, is intercepted by Natalie, who goes in her stead while Anthea voices her concerns to a stubborn Satan. The group watches her awkward meeting from the lobby, hesitant when she offers him an Archangel in exchange for his cooperation. Satan agrees to Natalie's terms and disguises himself as her, luring Michael to a diner and having lunch with him. Natalie, Felix, and Anthea eavesdrop on their conversation, smothering Natalie's mouth when she reacts to new information about being a child of prophecy that Michael manipulated as a youth. While Michael leaves the table, Satan drops some of his blood into his beverage, poisoning his brother enough to paralyze him. The scheme to hand him over to War in return for his cooperation is a success, though the outcome of poisoning his family greatly angers Satan. Not long after depositing Michael to War does Satan, Natalie, and Laila appear at Felix and Anthea's hotel room door. Satan's rage at Laila's sudden appearance in Oregon visibly worries Felix. It's made worse when Satan accuses him of conspiring against him, divulging that Laila has spilled the beans about wanting to break his contract with Natalie to form one with her. Anthea protectively comes to Felix's aid, accusing Satan of being paranoid under stress. Satan storms off after some heated words, informing them that he doesn't need their services anymore and to not follow him any further. This devastates Felix, who despondently collapses to the floor. Natalie returns that evening, soaked and downtrodden, asking for refuge now that Satan has abandoned her after an argument. Felix is strangely calm, concerned by Natalie's melancholy state. She tells him that when she finds Satan she'll have him apologize to him. Felix and Anthea leave Oregon shortly after Satan's falling out, returning home for a brief stint without Natalie, until Anthea's presence is requested by telephone nearly a week later. Felix, furious that he must return to Oregon and stay with Laila in her hotel room after she ratted him out, begrudgingly accepts a drawing and a packet of cigarettes as her apology. He finds out a day later that the reason he and Anthea have returned to Oregon is because Natalie wishes to summon Gabriel to ask for help finding Satan. Still irritated with Anthea for dragging him back to a state he detests, Felix spitefully agrees against her wishes to help Natalie summon him. While in the woods, Felix and Natalie are successful in summoning an uncooperative Gabriel. A brief exchange of words between Felix and Gabriel turns sour, causing Gabriel to leave in a huff. He ultimately refuses to help divinely intervene with Natalie's request. Felix sits with Natalie and tells her that angels are useless and will never sway from their loyalty to Heaven. Despite being adamant that he dislikes Natalie, his gesture to help her learn to steer clear of people who will undoubtedly always let her down is an oddly kind gesture on his part. It's not long, however, sitting together that Natalie begins to succumb to the effects of being separated from Satan in his disobedience of contract regulations, and she begins to mutter about Hell. With her body lethargic and uncooperative, Felix is forced to piggy back her out of the woods, voicing his annoyance all the while. Her strange mutterings eventually take a frightening turn and it startles him. Felix tosses her to the ground, realizing she's acting in an almost possessed manner. The alarm and anxiety feels over being blamed by Satan for Natalie's well-being disturbs Felix to the point that he begins to revert to his true form. Gabriel, who had been eavesdropping, intervenes, warning Felix to not show Natalie his true body. He then injects her with a dose of Heaven's essence and she regains consciousness and control of her mind and body. Natalie is surprised to see Felix's head hidden under a paper bag to hide his face from her. She attempts to have him remove the bag to sate her curiosity, but is interrupted by a phone call from Anthea. Felix overhears that Laila is experiencing pain due to his body changing and forcefully takes the phone from Natalie to hurriedly soothe Anthea's uneasiness. A day or two later, Natalie and Satan return from a terrible ordeal of Hell consuming his body as a result of disobeying contract orders. Satan is visibly tired as he awaits for Natalie's injuries to be patched up by Laila so they can hurry and find War once more, fully intending to get Michael back. Satan, Natalie, and Anthea are too involved in their conversation to notice Felix hovering on the sidelines nervously. Laila encourages him to apologize to Satan, stepping in for him and stating how sorry the two of them are for interfering in his personal affairs. It's then that Satan reveals, much to Felix's bewilderment and Laila's concern, that he is only mad at Laila and not Felix. As long as Felix stays out of his business he's off the hook, but as Satan leaves, he declares he will never form a contract with Laila. She watches them leave forlornly while Felix is relieved. Titus Arc Anthea brings Natalie to her dressing room after a chance encounter with Zadkiel on the street. Distressed and wanting to remove Natalie from someone as dangerous as Zadkiel, Anthea brings the flustered girl to her shift at the strip club. She divulges to Felix that they ran into Zadkiel, hence her tardiness. Felix in response snidely tries to explain to Natalie why Zadkiel is a terrible person, quoting them and explaining they have a warped and "gross obsession with mercy". Anthea is soon called for her shift to start, causing a distraught and frazzled Natalie to follow after Felix. Despite it being a strip club, Felix reassures her that Anthea's performances are more of an art form and that he never misses a show when he accompanies her to work. Natalie is relieved to see that Anthea isn't naked as she dances on stage. Felix and Natalie enjoy her performance, sharing drinks while he makes note of any perverse patrons overstepping their bounds with Anthea that he'll have to rectify later. Satan shows up partway through the performance, throwing Felix off-guard when Satan voices his displeasure with Natalie's drunken state. He takes her home after Anthea informs him of Zadkiel's encounter with Natalie earlier that day. Not long after Natalie's visit to the strip club, Uriel, in search for Raphael who has disappeared, visits Felix and Anthea's residence. Anthea mistakes Uriel for Felix, returning to their apartment to apologize after a short squabble over dirty laundry, and is outwardly shocked to see him approaching her, especially since their last encounter he'd singed off her hair. He assures her he has no ill intentions, only wondering if Satan has said anything about seeing Raphael since he's been missing for a long while. While both are talking, they're suddenly pierced by Titus Alwright, who had followed Uriel there in an attempt to eliminate all Archangels. Anthea dies alone, waiting for Felix in their now trashed apartment, clutching a pack of his cigarettes. Felix walks in to find her lifeless body poisoned by angel blood, and goes into shock. Later in the evening, he shows up at Laila's door and crashes on her couch, giving no explanation why he's chosen to do so. Relationships * Satan - Felix is deeply loyal to Satan, so much so that Zadkiel goes as far as to call it an obsession. Felix gets visibly annoyed and disgusted when people don't treat Satan with respect, as can be seen when Natalie decided to get tattoos similar to Satan's seals. While Felix is intensely fond and reveres Satan, Satan shows only vague indifference towards him. * Anthea Rosenfeld - Felix and Anthea are close friends and roommates, though Anthea appears to be more of a caretaker and mother figure most instances. Where Felix is easily riled and agitated, it seems Anthea is one of the few people he responds to and respects her opinion enough to calm down and comply. The two are inseparable and very protective of each other. * Laila Soullier - Though their relationship seems rocky, Felix and Laila value each other's company. She admits she likes his presence and finds his anger entertaining, and he reciprocates concern for her well-being, albeit reluctantly. Laila is the second closest person to Felix after Anthea, as seen by how often he is at her house and how much time they spend together. * Natalie McAllister - In the beginning, Felix resents Natalie for imprisoning Satan in a contract with her. Though he always appears to be irritated around Natalie, there are a few moments where he's docile with her. It is up to speculation how much his opinion of her has shifted over time, but it certainly isn't as bad as it used to be - as seen in his lack of meddling in her and Satan's relationship. * Pax Madan - Where the two allegedly were close during the beginning of their relationship, an incident during the Civil War caused a rift that had Felix detesting Pax's presence. Pax is usually depicted teasing Felix or purposefully riling him up, but their relationship isn't completely unsalvageable. They aren't always seen bickering. * Gabriel - Gabriel and Felix have a tumultuous relationship, the catalyst for a lot of their differences being Anthea. While Gabriel is bitter that Anthea chose Felix over him, Felix has almost no respect for Gabriel, someone who he deems spineless and will do anything to kiss the ground Michael walks on (whether that's true or not). They do not get along when in the same vicinity, and both can agree they don't care for the other. * Zadkiel - Felix despises Zadkiel, not only for their taunting of his feelings of yearning for validation from Satan, but also because of his belief that they harmed Anthea. Both parties do not like each other and they make it known without any hesitation. Trivia * Felix is afraid of being ignored. * Felix's chosen last name, Totah, derives from the Arabic 'tuta', which means "mulberry tree". The symbolism behind the mulberry tree varies from mourning to the death of star-crossed lovers. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male